1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to a cut and paste filter for unbounded, dynamic, non-modifiable data streams. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for permitting users to interact with listed data elements without immediately saving changes to the database.
2. Related Art
There are several conventional data processing systems which immediately commit changes to the database.
One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,911 to Matsuura. This patent teaches a system for editing a document. Lines of the document are chained together in memory by pointers. Additional pointers are added to the chained document during editing. The added pointers permit the original text to be reconstructed if the user later determines that the editing was erroneous.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,145 to Baker et al. teaches a system and method for updating row data in a database using a soft log for storing modified data until changes are complete. The soft log is used to maintain the state of the system perceived by the user in the event that an update fails.
Several commercially available word processors such as WordPerfect.RTM., support retrieval of recently deleted data by simple buffering of the deleted text.
The present invention overcomes various deficiencies of conventional list processing systems.